


【MS/獸信】無法度按捺

by SAaaaaaaMA



Category: Mayday (Taiwan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:49:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26142118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAaaaaaaMA/pseuds/SAaaaaaaMA
Summary: *R注意，杜撰的较早期故事，逻辑不严谨*剧情苦手，除重点情节外的其他部分请通通不要在意谢谢…*满烂的……
Relationships: Chen Hsin-hung | Ashin & Wen Shang-yi | Monster, Wen Shang-yi | Monster/Chen Hsin-hung | Ashin, 獸信
Kudos: 6





	【MS/獸信】無法度按捺

天好像快亮了。

陈信宏软绵绵地把手从被子里抽出来，把紧闭的窗帘拨开一条缝。天色灰蒙蒙地泛白，楼房的轮廓不甚清晰，清晨的凉风吹过树叶沙沙地响，清脆的鸟鸣声划破薄雾，远远地蹿进昏暗的房间里。

“喂……还不困吗？”身边的床垫凹陷下去，温尚翊不知道是什么时候洗好的澡，出来就见到陈信宏望着窗外发呆，忍不住凑过去伸过冒着潮气的手掌，轻轻扒拉他松软的发旋。  
“还好……欸又是肉色！”陈信宏一转过头就看到大大的裸半身的恋人，立马嫌弃地撇开眼神翻了个身，手也缩回被窝里，留给温尚翊一个后脑勺。  
“干嘛这样，又不是第一次看拎杯的裸体……”温尚翊笑眯眯地伏过去吻他头顶，只穿了一条宽松睡裤的腿抬起来钻进被子，不出意外地收获了大猫的一记后蹬。

“头发，吹干了吗？”  
“啊是自己摸不出来哦？”  
“……枕头那边鬓角压住了啊，摸不到欸。”  
“……北七。”

温尚翊好笑地看着人不情不愿地转过身来，被子拉得高高的只露出一双眼睛，指尖从棉被边缘探出来摸摸刚被压乱的鬓角：“吹干了啦。怪兽你真的啰里啰嗦，好像我老妈。”  
“还生气哦？拍谢啦，知道你不喜欢自己吹头发……下次会帮你吹好再去洗澡的啦……”  
“……我才没有这么小气。”  
“厚？啊哩系多气啥？刚才拎杯不小心射进去也帮你好好清出来了啊，难道……”  
“哇才不是这个啦！！！”

好好好，不是就不是。温怪兽躲不过棉被底下不满的乱踢，干脆长腿一跨，裹着被子夹住了陈信宏的双腿，紧实的麦色手臂也把人搂进怀里，一下下安抚地吻着露在外面的光洁的前额。陈信宏整个被他抱着吻着也渐渐安静下来，睫毛轻轻颤着，额头上传来柔软温和的触感。

半小时前他们才做完今晚的最后一轮。久未温存的小情侣在昏暗中紧紧抱着，情话和吻一样不停粘住软甜的嘴唇，湿润压抑的喘息和动作绵长地在夜里发酵，墙壁回荡着的细碎声音都被放大，水波似的在湿暖的房间里晃动。温尚翊快射的时候被还被陈信宏双手双脚地搂抱着，汗湿的气息轻颤着落在他锁骨上，于是他顺势去吻他露出来的额头，一下一下地，一边吻还一边小声地喊阿信、阿信……

……想到这里，陈信宏又被吻得不好意思起来。他害羞地把头往下缩进被子，想要躲开温尚翊细碎的亲吻，而温尚翊却以为他想钻进被子里；这可不行，棉被里氧气不足啦，他一边念着一边扒住棉被边缘，硬是把它拉到了陈信宏下巴以下。这下陈信宏整张可爱的脸和表情终于全露出来了，温怪兽很是满意，他笑得眼睛和嘴角都弯起来，轻轻地拍了两下这颗紧紧盯着他的黄毛小脑袋。  
笑得好傻。陈信宏这么想着，猫唇也不自觉抿起来，眼神黏在恋人身上挪不开分毫。

“看拎杯看傻了啊？怎样，你男朋友很帅吼。”  
“……屁咧。我看你才笑得最傻。”  
“没败啦，能把到你这样的靓仔，拎杯做梦都笑傻啊。”  
“就说你最好是有。”

闹了几回，两人残存的睡意渐渐又平复下来，干脆就维持着裹年糕的姿势细细地讲起小话。狭小房间里的空气窸窸窣窣地泛起波纹，时不时传来几声打闹，然后又被夹杂着笑意的嘘声盖下去。窗帘微微动着，边缘镶着亮光，渐渐显出花纹的轻薄布料兜不住外头的声响，便呼地掀起来，把渐响的人声和明亮天光洒在那一团年糕身上。  
“欸，天亮了耶。”温尚翊终于放开陈年糕，撑起身子掀开窗帘，眯着眼睛看窗外开始显蓝的天空。还卷在棉被里的陈信宏扭过头，眼神落到窗户边上被照亮的日历上。这一天被陈信宏用笔画了个大大的红圈，底下有点害羞地写上小小的字：100天。

“期末考考完的第一晚，居然又玩通宵……欸阿信，你真的不困吗？挨睏麦（要不要睡）？”  
“……不困啦。”第100天的凌晨这么荒淫无度（陈信宏这么认为）地度过真的好吗。  
温尚翊拍拍他的脑袋又往窗外看去，细数着楼下的餐点小贩来了哪几个、待会要买什么早餐给阿信填饱肚子。总之就是完全没有一个对待特别之日的样子。  
既然这样陈信宏就忍不住要问他了：“喂怪兽，今天是第100天欸。”

“哈？哦哦，呃怎么这么快就……那、那你想要什么？”  
“拜托，我记得我第50天说的都还没给我咧……”  
“……拍谢。”温尚翊抿了抿嘴，似乎是实在有点愧疚，伸手捏捏恋人不满鼓起的脸颊。  
“麦乱啦。我在日历上画那么大个红圈，啊你是装没看到吼。”北送啦，猫猫嘴撅好高哦。  
应答的声音却迟疑了一会才传过来：“呃，阿信啊……  
“那个，没有别的意思，是说……拎杯也知道纪念日很重要这没错啦。  
“不过为什么连50天啊100天都要记啊？我还以为恋爱只要记周年就好咧，一周年、两周年……  
“啊你不会是怕拎杯忘记日子吧？哎哟拎杯最得意的科目你又不是不知道，过十年拎杯都不会忘的捏。”

他一边碎念着十年之后我们都多少岁了啊一边低头去看他，陈信宏不知什么时候又把脸藏进棉被里了，温尚翊又嘟哝起缺氧什么的，伸手去挖他软嫩的脸蛋。

“喂怪兽……你今天，是要回学校喔？”结果却听到突如其来的发问。脸蛋这次藏得有点深，声音闷闷地传过厚实的棉被。  
“是啊，年级长要我回去帮忙批改分数……还早咧，我11点再出发也OK。”温尚翊的手顺着脑袋边缘伸进被子洞里，指腹蹭过眉毛和坚实的眉骨。  
“……”  
“……不会很久的啦，你好好睡一觉，下午5点我回来接你去练团。”  
“…………”  
“……欸，干嘛又……麦啦，我回来的时候给你带街角那家的红豆蛋挞，先这样好不好？后面你想到要什么就再说嘛。”

结果又要分开了。虽然就6个小时而已，但今天不一样啊，今天是——

-第100天。真的那么重要吗？

重要啊，和阿翊一起的每一天都很重要。

-哈？虽然听到你这么说我是很开心啦……

讲什么十周年啊，我们才刚刚走到第100天咧。一周年我都不敢想了，还十周年。

-……哩系安怎？干嘛患得患失的啊？

是说——我们都是男生啊，现在刚好在念书，没人管我们有没有修什么恋爱学分而已。过多几年咧？毕业之后咧？

-毕业？毕业之后就不能恋爱了吗？

……

对话发展到这里就滞住了。陈信宏不知道该怎么讲比较好。  
就算是有幸能坚持到毕业，离分开的日子也不远了吧。父母的期许，友人的关心，知情者的异样目光——他不知道他们能相互支撑着走到什么时候。于是眼下温存的每一天都变得格外令他雀跃。

阿翊呢……？有和我一样在担心吗？还是其实他根本没认真想过他们的未来？

反应过来的时候，温尚翊已经又凑过来了——不知什么时候，他再次被他成功地从深藏的黑暗被褥里救了出来，但这次陈信宏收到的不是温暖掌心的熨帖，而是雨点一般落在他发烫脸颊上的吻——  
太近了，他甚至被他垂下的毛糙黑发蹭眯了眼，昏暗中看不清恋人的表情。  
会的，一定会的，我们一定会走到永远的永远的——他听见温尚翊低哑的声音这么说道。眼睛突然控制不住地发热，他扯着唇角偏头想找恋人发抖的唇，它却先他一步吻住他眼角未干的水痕。

——至少我们现在很相爱啊。

我爱你，我爱你。

“呜呜、嗯……阿翊……”  
陈信宏被吻得头脑发昏，明明才结束那么不堪的一整晚，怎么又开始……而且刚才不是还在讨论一些敏感的事情吗，好险他还没有健忘到那种程度。  
可是用嘴唇不停碰触着他的恋人分明是又动了情，还在自己大腿上不轻不重地蹭弄着胯部，害自己满脸发烫，腿间又颤巍巍地升了旗。侧腹被大手覆上，爱抚的动作像先前一样怜惜，但略显急躁的节奏和呼在鼻间的粗重气息，都泄露着他现在是有多不耐——像是想赶快证明些什么似的。陈信宏快喘不过气来了，而这时温尚翊正好放开了他，他的手腕擦过陈信宏凸起微热的下身，一声轻笑从鼻子里飞出来。

“……笑、笑屁啊！唔……又要来？！”  
“嗯……就、忽然很想……”  
“啊、唔呃……等下，不行、啦，你、你不是还要回学校……”  
“OK的啦……”温尚翊又俯身去舔咬他的脖颈，“你才是，被拎杯亲一亲就又这么有感觉……”  
“还不是你一直在我腿上蹭……唔！”而且明明是你先杠起来的——腿间冷不丁被人握住，于是这句话陈信宏没能说出口。  
“是是，拎杯亲你亲得厚送（很爽）捏。”温尚翊一边吮他的锁骨一边把陈信宏身上的棉布背心往上掀、堆到胸前皱巴巴的一卷，另一只探进裤头的手灵活地揉搓起开始冒水的物什，那个快被他弄哭了一晚上、结果大白天又要开始流眼泪的小家伙——“Hi小阿信，我们又见面喽。”  
“啊嗯、呼……肖欸，你才小、小怪兽……”  
“喂，没礼貌捏。是大怪兽哦。”

思维渐渐破碎了，从湿润微凉的手指再次探进身体里的那刻开始。  
温尚翊一如既往地挤了很多的润滑剂在手心，焐暖了才去摸他已经洗净的入口；而早被弄了一宿的那里仍旧软韧，肠壁轻轻松松地就被撑开，没派上用场的水剂顺着指头流进里面，又沿着白嫩的股缝反淌出来，像是果实烂熟自然泌出的情液，羞得陈信宏涨红了脸。  
“你好湿……”温尚翊怎么可能不懂他的心思，整个人俯身下来压开他妄图收拢的双腿，一脸玩味地挑了挑眉，双指在陈信宏看不到的地方快速抽动，插得水声渍渍。陈信宏又气又羞，偏偏那两根滑腻的指头又干得他很爽快，指腹上的薄茧轻磨腺体的快感让他收不住牙际的喘叫，干脆放开攥皱的床单，伸长手臂紧搂住伏在上方的恋人温暖的肩背，温热吐息和悦耳的轻叫像蝴蝶翅膀一样扇动着空气，通通覆在温尚翊颈侧薄皮之下、热切跳动的颈动脉上。

“呼、阿信……”  
“啊呃、呜……阿翊，可、可以……了吗、我……”  
“你、你觉得……怎么样，我、我怕还没……”  
“嗯、嗯，没关、系……阿、阿翊，快……”

我爱你。我爱你啊——

“呜呃——……”硬热的前端挤进来的时候陈信宏还是没咬住唇，嗓子里挤出变调的湿吟。温尚翊缓慢地挺腰，那东西乘胜追击般地往里挤，推出的空气通通在起伏的胸腔里变形，带着甜腻的水汽飞出陈信宏翕动的唇瓣，在他们身体围起来的小小空间里微微地混响。  
啊不就一副很享受的样子。温尚翊被他长手长脚地几乎是捆着，上半身根本无法动作，只好稍侧身体，重心转移到撑着床面的一手上，另一只手绕过去抚他的脊背和弧度漂亮的蝴蝶骨。陈信宏被顺着脊梁骨的顺毛动作摸得很安心，小腿反射性地收了收，圆润的脚跟蹭蹭恋人光裸的后腰，像是催促。  
温尚翊心领神会，又细又缓地动起腰来，他心说这个姿势实在不大好发力，水亮亮的性器便一寸寸地抽出来，又满满当当原路碾回去。器官相触的体感被不紧不慢的节奏拉长放大，陈信宏满足地闭着眼不停轻哼，连指尖都餍足地发抖：“嗯、嗯……唔啊，呼……阿翊、我……好舒服……”  
“阿信……拎杯系金价甲意哩……”回应他的是落在耳廓的温热的含吻。

情人间的性事总是甜蜜腻人的。他们在清凉的白昼里热气腾腾地喘息、接吻、做得浑身发汗，晨光照亮怀里那个人的每一根晶莹的汗毛，那是他的爱人，而爱人此刻也像他紧搂着他一样，坚实的臂膀不失力道地回抱着他。  
陈信宏又听见外面嘈杂的人声和鸟叫，忍不住又要收紧手脚，脸也深埋进颈窝里，藏起自己湿润的眼角；温尚翊被勒得一动都不能动了，只好在他耳际轻轻啄吻安抚，把一句句表明真心的湿暖情话送到耳孔里去。

在醒来的光亮世界里和爱人紧紧相拥，好像就真的能光明正大地拥有他一样。

-会的，你拥有我，你将会永远拥有我。

……情话讲这么好听也不会有奖品。

-欸，陈信宏就是我的奖品啊。

…………真是败给你了……

“等下……呼，你里面、不要动……不然我、又要，……”  
“喂你敢再射进去就……——！！”

“……拍、拍谢…………”

——end——

**Author's Note:**

> *再也不写剧情了……  
> *最近无暇考据，还遇上了怀疑cp的不安状态，导致正事和写东西都做得心猿意马。  
> *此篇其实写得 自认为非常糟糕 无论是自己写时断断续续的状态 还是最终的产物 都没能让自己满意。  
> *因此 向看到这里的你诚挚道歉orz


End file.
